The Triangle
by J. Walker-Gordon
Summary: "Cole's a great guy. He's wonderful, and he treats me like how a lady should be treated. But... I think I'm in love with someone else," Nya said softly, looking into Jay's eyes. (AU)
1. In the Elevator

**Ahoy ye swashbucklin' mateys! Happy National Talk like a Pirate Day!**

 **Thanks to everyone who commented on my other story The Big Day! You guy are AWESOME! xD**

 **Anyways, I'm back... with a NEW STORY! Whoo-hoo! This is based on my favorite Adventures in Odessey episode The Triangle. So, without further ado, here it is:**

* * *

It all started when Jay stepped into the elevator. He was at the New Ninjago Central Library to see someone speak.

"Are you going to the conference today?"

Jay turned around to see a pretty young lady who had entered the elevator a few moments ago.

"Yep. The speaker is an author named Nya Smith. She writes these small articles on random topics. My buddies and I have read many of them."

"So, I'm guessing that you're a big fan of her work?"

The young man looked at her like she was crazy.

" _Like_ her work? It is _terrible_! I'm just going so that I con count how many times she stumbles over her words. It's gonna be a hoot!" Jay laughed as the bell dinged. "You want to come? They probably have lots of seats."

The lady followed her new friend to where the so-called "terrible author" was speaking. Jay grinned when he spotted his friends chatting in a corner.

"Hey Lloyd! How are you?" asked the brunette.

A green-eyed man clapped him on the back as he spoke.

"You're just in time! It's not long before you-know-who comes to talk."

Suddenly, Lloyd stopped and looked over Jay's shoulder.

"Well well, well. I see you've brought a companion..."

Lloyd wiggled his eyebrows on the last word.

"Oh, stop it. I just met her," Jay rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Lloyd, meet-"

Jay slapped himself mentally. _The one thing I have to_ always _forget. NAMES!_

"Well, this is embarrassing. Do you mind telling me what your name is?"

The stranger shot him a glare as she slipped past him. She walked up the stairs and onto the podium. All of a sudden, Jay's face turned a bright red. _Uh-oh. I think_ that _was Nya Smith..._

* * *

 **A/N: Whelp, there's my first chapter. I had to make it short cause, I have school. And soccer. And stuff. Um, yeah. But I'll super duper promise that I'll make the later chapters longer! I will be updating randomly every week, so be prepared for late and early chapters!  
**

 **Land-ho! I've got to swab the poop deck! (A.K.A.: Continue school.)**

 **I'll see you scallywags later!**

 **#God'sNotDead**


	2. Starting Over

**Surprise, surprise! I decided, (because I'm nice) that I was going to write an early chapter! I made this much longer, as I promised. Oh, and _salamat_ (That means thanks in Filipino,) to all who commented on the previous chapter! :D You guys never cease to amaze me. Well, I better stop jabbering, so that you can go on and read:**

* * *

After the conference, Jay figured out two things: 1.) Nya was actually a wonderful speaker; and 2.) He was a complete jerk. It took a while, but he finally mustered up the courage to go and confront Nya. He came up to her and gently tapped her arm. She turned around and gave him an oh-it's-you look.

"Well, genius. How many times did I stumble over my words?" the brown-eyed female asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Jay cringed.

"Look. I'm really sorry about that. You're a good speaker. Honest! But, how come you didn't tell me who you were in the elevator?"

"Because. I wanted you to learn a lesson. And this may sound cliche, but never judge a book by it's cover. Or, in this case, never judge an author by her writing."

The young man rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I think I got that idea."

It was quiet for a while, then Jay spoke up again.

"Can we just... start over again?"

Nya was reluctant, but when she saw his hopeful face, she sighed.

"Fine."

Jay let out a woosh of air. _Phew._

"I'm Jason Walker," he brightly said, extending his hand.

"And I'm Nya Smith, as you obviously know. Your name sounds strangely familiar. Do you write?"

"Yeah. I write for the student magazine," he replied, nodding his head.

By this time the two young adults had made their way to the Starbricks cafe downstairs.

"I read that. What articles have you done?"

Jay lifted his head and stared off into space.

"Let's see... I did that one on how abortion is wrong."

"So that's where I've heard your name!" Nya said. "I loved that section you did!"

A small smile appeared on her face as she got an idea.

"Hey, could you give me pointers on my writing? I think it would help a lot."

"Sure. And could you give me advice on public speaking? I'm not so fond of talking in front of large crowds."

"That seems ironic, seeing that you talk a lot," Nya laughed.

Jay smiled sheepishly.

"True that."

* * *

As the two talked on, they drifted more and more into their personal lives.

"So how many siblings do you have?" Jay was wondering out loud.

"One. And he's older than me."

"What are you going to be when you graduate?"

"I want to be a teacher. An English teacher to be exact. I want to tell kids the wonders of reading and writing. How about you?"

"Oh, I might do a little inventing, write some songs, dabble in poetry," Jay answered, waving his hands for emphasis.

Then out of the blue he blurted, "Are you doing anything on Friday? If not, maybe we can get together and-"

He stopped abruptly when he saw Nya shaking her head.

"You're really kind to ask me out, but..."

"But... what?"

"I'm dating someone else."

Jay's face fell.

"I see."

It was a few moments of awkward silence before they both said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

* * *

A few days later, Jay was on his way to the library again. But this time, it was to see his best friend Cole. Even though they were best buddies, they didn't get to see each each other often. Cole had a part time job at an auction house and was regularly busy, but he did set some time apart to speak with Jay and catch up on things.

When the brunette arrived at the Starbricks cafe, he caught a glimpse of black hair behind one of the booths. Jay smiled and slipped into it just as Cole looked up from his newspaper.

"Jay! It's been a while. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I've been writing for the magazine and going to my classes, but nothing really, I guess," Jay responded. "And you?"

"Working. As you you know. And I got a letter from Seliel."

Seleil was Cole's penpal from his hometown. They started writing to each other ever since Cole left for college.

"What did she tell you this time?" Jay inquired.

"Her mom's recovering from her surgery, and her friend just got engaged."

The blue-eyed young man gave Cole a curious look.

"Is your relationship with Seliel ever going to become more than just friends?"

"Either you're trying to be a matchmaker... or you're crazy. Of _course not!_ We're just friends. Besides, I'm already dating someone else."

All at once, Cole's eyes lit up.

"Have you heard of the basketball game coming up this Saturday? If you aren't busy, we can go. And by "we", I mean you and I and my date. She's coming too."

"What time is it?"

"Around 7:00."

"I can be there."

Cole then stood up.

"Okay. I'll see you then. Anyways, I've got to go. I'm going to be late for work."

As Jay watched his friend exit, he thought, _Cole's date. Well, this is going to be interesting..._

* * *

 **A/N: I have nothing to say. I said it all in the beginning.  
**

 **Well, bye. For now... *laughs evilly***

 **#God'sNotDead**


	3. A Basketball Game And a Confession

**Hey! It's J.W.-G. with another chapter! Shoutouts to MasterofCupcakes, Jaya is Love, Jaya4eva, Mayor of Ninjago City, T.J., and Twinfeather for all commenting on the second chapter! Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, here is the third chapter:  
**

* * *

The night of the game came quickly. Jay was amiably conversing with Cole at the court.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" questioned Cole.

"Hah! What kind of a question is that? The Golden State Warriors are _sooo_ going to win. The Cavaliers don't stand a chance!" Jay excitedly squealed.

Cole rolled his eyes.

" _Suuure_. Whatever you say, Jay..."

They kept talking until someone slipped into the seat beside the black-haired man. Cole whirled around to see his girlfriend.

"Hey, you're here! Jay, I want you to meet-"

"Nya?" stammered a shocked Jay.

"It's great to see you again, Jason."

Puzzled, Cole looked from the brunette to Nya.

"How-?"

"To make a long story short, I was speaking at the library, and I met Jay." Nya explained. (She left some certain details out.)

Not long after that, the basketball started. As a few minutes passed, Jay asked Cole,"Have you read the latest Starfarer issue?"

"Nope, but I've been wanting to."

"Man, Cole! You've got to read it. It is pure awesomeness!"

"You read Starfarer?" Nya shyly inquired. "I kinda read it, too."

"Have you read the latest issue? I love that part where Fritz is like, 'Fear? Fear isn't'-"

"-'A word where I come from!'," the young woman finished for him.

"That's exactly right! Oh, and that part where the Imperial Sludge was about to crush him-"

"-Had me on the edge of my seat!" Nya and Jay said in unison.

"Okay, okay. Starfarer is an awesome comic, I get it," chuckled Cole good-naturedly.

"Duh!" laughed Nya. "Cole, did you know that Jason here is going to give me tips on how to write better?"

"Really? That's cool."

"Yeah, in fact, we've agreed that we were going to meet at the library once a week."

"Yup," Jay nodded. Suddenly he became quiet. "We were?"

* * *

As a few months went by, Nya and Cole kept dating each other. Every week though, Nya would get with Jay to help sharpen his public speaking and her writing. Their hard work proved to be successful. Nya received an A+ on an essay she wrote, and while Jay participated in a debate. After the debate, Nya and Jay walked to their cars and were about to get in when they both stopped.

"Jay?"

"Nya?"

The two young adults looked at each other in surprise, then the ginger shook his head.

"You can go first."

Nya sighed softly.

"Cole... he's a great guy. He wonderful, and he treats me how a lady should be treated. But..." she paused to look into Jay's eyes. "I love him only as a friend. And I have to tell this as soon as I can or I'll hurt him because, I think I've fallen in love with someone else."

Jay, for once was speechless.

"I... have no idea what to say, Nya."

"Look. Cole is going to take me out to dinner tonight. I'll tell him then."

"Okay."

They hopped into their vehicles, then the brunette stuck his head out the window.

"Oh, and Nya?"

"Hmm?"

"I like it better when you call me Jay."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling, before driving off.

* * *

The smile Nya had turned into a small frown when she walked into the restaurant that she and Cole were supposed to meet. _What am I supposed to tell Cole? That I've fallen in love with his best friend?_ She took a deep breath when she spotted Cole at one of the tables. Nya walked up to him and took a seat.

"Um, hi."

"Hey. So how did Jay's debate go? I wish that my shift at the auction house wasn't at the same time."

"He did fine."

Nya felt really uneasy, but she had to let Cole know.

"Cole, I have something to tell you," she said in a small voice. "It's about the future of our relationship."

"Really? Because was going to say something about our relationship, too."

Nya wanted to say to him what she hadtold Jay back at the parking lot, but shejust couldn't. She felt miserable as Cole talked on.

"I wanted to tell you... Oh, I don't know what I'm saying," Cole sighed. "You know what? I'll just read this letter I sent to Seliel a few days ago."

"Sure."

" _Dear Seliel_ \- Wait, let me skip this part."

The black-haired man scanned the paper before continuing.

" _I love many things about Nya. How she covers her mouth when she laughs or when she puts her hand under her chin whenever she is concentrating. She's amazing, and how she came to date me I'll never know. But I know this: Nya is the most intelligent, kind, and beautiful woman I've ever met. And well, I love her. A lot."_

Cole grinned genuinely at Nya.

"You've made a big change in my life Nya. You really did."

That made the brown-eyed girl feel terrible. She couldn't tell Cole how she really felt after he had just expressed those meaningful words to her. So, she smiled and nodded, feeling guilty. The rest of the night went smoothly, although Nya's insides were churning like butter. The one thing that went through her mind as she said goodbye to Cole was, _What am I going to do?_

* * *

 **A/N: *Gasp* What _is_ Nya going to do? (Ya know I'm just playing dumb with you. I _sooo_ know what's going to happen next. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter...)  
**

 **#God'sNotDead**


	4. Problems Arise

**Hey, hey! Did you happen to catch those NBA references in the previous chapter? Many thanks to MasterofCupcakes, Jaya is Love, Mayor of Ninjago, Jaya4eva, and MMM for their AWESOME reviews on Chapter 3! :D :D  
**

* * *

10:34 am

The next day, Jay was looking for Nya at the library. Little did he know that someone else was looking for her, too.

"Nya!"

The young lady turned around and saw Jay running towards her.

"Did-Did you tell him?" he asked, looking clearly concerned.

"No."

The brunette was confused.

"Why?"

Nya felt tears flood her eyes.

"He told me, Jay. He told me that he loved me. How could I tell him after he poured his heart out to me?" she whispered.

All of a sudden, she broke down and started crying.

"I don't want to hurt him! What am I supposed to do?"

Jay sighed and hugged the slender girl.

"I... don't know... Just don't cry, Nya... Please."

Unfortunately, Cole had seen Jay and Nya hugging. He was perplexed and decided that he was going to ask his friend later.

* * *

8:07 pm

The ginger was writing an article for the student magazine when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Cole standing there.

"Hi Cole."

"Hello," the black-haired man greeted. "Let me just get straight to the point. I don't want to seem like I'm a snooper or anything, but I saw you and Nya hugging earlier at the library. Was there something wrong?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Jay. You can tell me," said Cole. "We're friends... aren't we?"

"I know. But Nya can explain."

Cole didn't know what to feel. Concerned? Worried? Left out? Maybe even _angry?_

"Have a good night then."

"You too."

* * *

8:17 pm

Cole made his way to Nya's house. He rang the doorbell and Nya opened the door.

"Hello Cole. Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks. I just need to speak with you about something."

The young man wanted to speak calmly, but he lost his nerve and let it all spill out.

"Nya, what's wrong? I mean about you and Jay and-"

He sighed.

"What I meant to say was, I saw you and Jay hugging. I asked him and he told me to go to you."

Nya's face turned pale.

"Well, we were upset," she spoke softly.

"About what?"

"It-I-Uh-"

"You can tell me Nya."

Nya's voice had become shaky and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Cole! I never wanted to hurt you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm-I'm in love with Jay!"

At first Cole was shocked, put that slowly turned into anger. He didn't care what she was going to say. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists.

"I knew it. I knew it! You were trying to get behind my back! And you covered it up by saying it was to help Jay's public speaking and your writing!"

"Cole, please, no! We weren't lying! We had no idea it would come to this-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

With that, the black-haired man turned on his heel and stormed away. He didn't stop running until he reached his apartment. His lungs ached and his legs hurt, but he didn't care. Cole flung his door open, then slammed it loudly. He burst into his study and started doing the only thing he knew what to do.

 _Dear Seliel,_

 _It seems that you're the only friend in the world..._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no... Cole didn't take that very well... I wonder what happens next... (I DO KNOW! BWAHAHA!)  
**

 **Btw, do you guys know it's my b-day this Saturday? Yeah I'm turning- Wait. Why am I telling you?! (Oh yeah, my parents said that finally I get to use PMing starting next Monday! I can't wait!)**

 **J. Walker-Gordon out!**

 **#God'sNotDead**


	5. What is Stronger Feelings or Friendships

_Happy **birthday to meeeee.**_ **I had a great birthday for those who were wondering. And, (don't judge me for this,) I got a Lego set from my parents! It's the _Millennium Falcon_ from Star Wars.** **Thanks to those who reviewed on chapter 4! ;D**

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Jay drove over to Cole's apartment. (Again.) He knocked on the door, but to no avail. Suddenly, the brunette's phone buzzed and he took it out. It was a text from Nya.

 **Can u meet me at the library?**

 **Sure. I'll b there in 5 mins.**

Jay jumped into his car and headed for the library. When he arrived, he found Nya anxiously waiting for him in the parking lot.

"I just talked to some of Cole's friends," Nya sighed, walking up to Jay. "He hasn't been at college. He's even skipping some of his classes, and his boss told me that he called in sick for the past few days."

"Nya, I think we should do what we didn't do a long time ago. Pray."

She nodded.

"You go."

Jay took a deep breath, then said, "Dear God, please help Cole. He's going through a really painful part in his life. Amen."

* * *

Cole was sitting in his study. He was feeling sorry for himself when he heard a tapping at the door.

"Must be Jay or Nya," he muttered to himself as he peeked through the curtains. But it wasn't either on of them. He opened the door, surprised.

"Seliel? Wha-what are you doing here?" Cole sputtered, a confused look clearly visible on his face.

"Let's just say that I've been reading the letters you've recently sent me. Over and over. What are you doing here just... _sulking?_ Cole, darling, you need to man up!" Seliel almost scolded, her arms akimbo.

Cole was definitely not expecting that.

"But you-you should've seen them at the basketball game! They were being all "friendly" with each other!" the blacked-haired man retorted.

Seliel huffed, her bangs blowing out from her eyes.

"I didn't come here to listen to your story of woe-" she paused, then continued in a sympathetic tone. "I came to help a friend. Cole, I... like you, but that's a different story. Right now, we need to solve this problem. Do you care about your friends?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Cole replied.

"Then it's simple. I know it's hard when you love someone, but they don't have the same feelings. And I may not know Jay and Nya as much as you do, but I _do_ know they aren't trying to hurt you! What are you willing to let go, friendships that could last a lifetime... or feelings for someone that doesn't love you back?"

"How could I be so... stupid?" Cole groaned, putting his hands on his face. "I shouldn't have accused them of getting behind my back! Great. Jay and Nya will probably never forgive me after I've been so cold hearted to them."

Seliel placed a hand on his shoulder, a caring expression on her face.

"You'll never know if never try."

Cole looked at the pink-haired young lady with determined smile.

"I have work tomorrow. I have a feeling that Jay will be looking for me there..."

* * *

 _At the auction house the next day..._

"Hey, it's nice to see you up and workin' Cole!" a coworker said, as Cole passed by him.

"Yup! I'm feeling better already!" he answered. _Thanks to Seliel..._ he thought gladly.

Suddenly, he was almost knocked over by a shorter figure wearing a blue jacket and jeans.

"Cole!" Jay panted, putting his hands on his knees. "You're here!"

"Of course I am. If I wasn't here you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Cole, I've been a _terrible_ friend. I should've told you when you first asked me about... you know."

The older man started walking. Jay started trailing after him.

"I'll do anything to make up! Please, I'm willing to put my feelings for Nya aside. Anything that will make us friends again-"

Cole stifled a laugh.

"Jay... Get off the stage please. We're about to start the bidding," he interrupted, a smile tugging at his lips.

The ginger's eyes widened and he turned his head to see a large crowd snickering at him. In all of his pleading, he didn't notice that he had actually followed Cole up onto the stage! ( _Awkward!_ )

"We will continue this talk later..." he said, his face a bright red as he slowly backed up. Jay quietly took a seat as Cole started talking.

 _Some time later..._

Cole finally finished his shift. He and Jay were sitting outside Starbricks, since Jay insisted that they needed to talk.

"Cole. I'm sorry. I really am. Just don't blame Nya. It was my fault all the way. And... I'm asking you to forgive me. And like I said earlier, I can give up my feelings for Nya. I can even make you cake! A double chocolate, ganache cake! Who wouldn't like that?"

Cole looked like he was considering it. (He was really pretending, mind you.)

"Of course I'll forgive you..." he grinned. "On one condition."

Jay sighed and bowed his head.

"I know, I know, stay away from Nya."

"What do you mean 'Stay away from Nya?' I was going to ask you to take good care of her! Hey, I may be jealous that you have more charm than me, but whatever you guys decide to do in your lives, I'll be happy for you."

Jay's mouth dropped open.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"What? No!" the black-haired man laughed. "Oh, and Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you forgive me for being a jerk?"

"Duh..." In a instant a sly smile appeared on Jay's face. "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"You and Seliel _sooo_ have to go on a date!" he squealed.

" _Oy vey..._ " muttered Cole. "Jay, how many times do I have to tell you? We. Are. Just. Friends!"

But it was no use. When Jay had his mind set on something, it was set.

"I know what could be a better idea!" he was saying. "A double date! You know; Nya and I, and you and Seliel!" he flashed Cole a toothy grin. "And it'll be on me. My treat!"

Cole gave up.

"Whatever you say. I'm just glad we're friends."

"Me too, Cole. Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: The End. Awwww, Cole and Seliel are going to go on a double date with Jay and Nya! Because you have all been awesome readers, you get to be treated to the summary and first sentence of my next story!**

 **Title: Ninjago: A Kindergarten Story**

 **Summary: What if Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya didn't meet each other when they became ninja? What if they met each other- in kindergarten?**

In a completely blue room, a small five-year-old boy was sleeping peacefully as he clutched a stuffed dragon.

 **Well, that's done. See you all later!**

 **#God'sNotDead**


End file.
